La fuerza del corazón
by Pottershop
Summary: Parte 2: El día que Ginny renunció a Harry desde la perspectiva de Harry. Leanlos, no se van arrepentir. GRACIAS DESDE YA!


**

* * *

**

Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER son propiedad de JKR y Warner Brothers. Sin fines de lucro. 

**Atención: Deben leer el OneShot primera parte "Jamás lo sabrás" -y dejarme un review, por supuesto- antes de leer esto. Es el día que Ginny renuncio a Harry, desde la perspectiva de Harry.**

**Dedicado especialmente a Fatty que me sugirio la misma idea que yo habia pensado para esta segunda parte. Te quiero mucho amis, gracias por todo!**

**Agradezco a : Macaen, Romi, Zafiro Potter, lira21, pauli y rosycarmen que me dejaron comment en el primero y me pidieron la continuación. ¡Gracias de corazón!**

**Girl: sabes que te kiero mucho? creo que si, lo sabes... gracias x la propaganda que me haces con los fics jaja... **

**Esta segunda parte me ha dado una enorme satisfacción. Estoy feliz de verdad... (se me cayo la modestia... jaja, pero de verdad, me gusto demasiado!!!)**

**espero que les guste tmb, espero reviews.**

**Saludos, Joanne**

**pd- y pronto actualizo Querido Diario, estan todos invitados leer, obvio! jejej.**

* * *

**¿Será la fuerza del Corazón?**

Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. No escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que le decía su novia, Cho Chang. _Las Tres Escobas_ era un lugar muy lindo para las salidas nocturnas, que estaban permitidas a los estudiantes de quinto, sexto y séptimo. Harry y Cho disfrutaban de ese privilegio una vez por semana: todos los jueves. Harry salía con Cho, tomaban algo y luego el moreno aprovechaba la situación para colarse en la habitación de la oriental y hacer de las suyas. Eran sensaciones placenteras; Harry la pasaba bien. A pesar de las opiniones de sus amigos, él creía que su relación con Cho era perfecta. La quería y ella le daba todo lo que un adolescente de quince años buscaba. Ron y Hermione le habían puesto mala cara cuando les dijo que se iba con ella. Sobre todo la castaña, porque Cho la criticaba en cuanto podía, debido a los celos que le tenía. _"Harry, le gustas a Hermione…"_ le decía Cho muy seguido_. "A mi no me vas convencer de lo contrario."_ _"No, Cho, a Hermione le gustan los castaños –por Krum- y los pelirrojos -los pelirrojos sobre todo-."_ pensaba él, ya cansado de sus reclamos. Mas allá de sentirse en absoluta comodidad con la relación, Harry tenía que admitir que Cho se ponía realmente insoportable en algunas ocasiones. Esa noche era una de ellas y Harry no estaba de humor para aguantar sus planteos.

-Me miró mal.- aseguraba Cho, refiriéndose a Hermione.- No se que tiene en contra mío, pero creo que está celosa.-afirmaba- Yo no tengo la culpa de ser popular, no puede criticarme si tu te quedaste conmigo¿verdad cariño?

-¿Desde cuando…-habló Harry- tuve que elegir entre tú y ella?- zarandeó la cabeza.- Ese es el punto. Entre Hermione y yo nunca hubo nada. Ni nunca lo habrá- _"¡Ron me destroza!"_ pensó y sonrió imaginándose la cara de Ron.

-Oh, Harry, no mientas.-dijo Cho con testarudez- De todas maneras, no me interesa. Se que tu me elegiste a mí- _"Se nota que estas segura, porque la criticas todo el día" pensó con ironía Harry.-_ Te quiero tanto, Harry.

-Yo… también- dijo él. Para suerte de Harry, no tuvo que seguir _el verso cursi_ porque la puerta de Las Tres Escobas se abrió, y tres chicos entraron allí. En el grupo se encontraban los miembros del ED: Colin Creevey, Terry Boot y Michael Corner.

Se sentaron al lado de su mesa y los saludaron con la cabeza. Harry devolvió el saludo y miró a Cho.

-Harry¡me olvidé de contarte!- habló Cho- Con mi madre fuimos a Gringgots a retirar dinero de la cámara.- sonrió con petulancia- Y luego fuimos a la tienda de túnicas. ¿Sabes cual es la novedad para el verano?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-No.- contestó Harry distraído y sin interés.

-Trajeron ropa muggle de última moda y además vestidos con perlas de alta costura. Amor, nunca creí que diría esto pero los diseñadores del _otro mundo_ tienen un gusto excelente. Los magos deberíamos informarnos más; por ejemplo, las túnicas no tienen nada de sexy, ya que no dejan ver lo exuberante del…

Harry no se enteró que era lo exuberante de la ropa muggle. La conversación de los muchachos de al lado lo atrajo aún más… paró la oreja con disimulo…

-Vamos, el ranking de las más lindas lo ocupan Vanesa McCarty, de séptimo. Primer Puesto.- decía Colin sonriendo.- Luego le sigue Pamela Rockhood, de sexto.

-Vaya que tienes buen gusto.- intervino Terry sonriendo.- Están buenas. Pero me gustan las rubias, por eso me quedo con Vanesa mil veces.

-Pamela es más linda.- aseguró Colin.- Las castañas son mi perdición.- sonrió con cara de baboso.

-Podrían ponerse a elegir el día que esas dos les den la hora.- cargó Michael.

-Claro, porque tú tienes a la _TOP de quinto_.- Michael enrojeció.

-No se atrevan a decir nada de ella.-Advirtió coloradísimo.

-Debemos nombrarla, estamos haciendo el "RBP"- dijo Terry.

-¿El que?- preguntó Michael desconcertado.

-El _Ranking de Brujas Preciosas_, por supuesto.- contestó Colin. Michael rodó los ojos. Harry no podía creer lo estúpidos que eran.- Nos toca decir la de quinto. Aunque a ti te pese, Mike.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

-Si, Ginny Weasley es la mejor de quinto año.- se relamió Terry. A Harry lo quemó un chorro de fuego incandescente desde la boca del estómago hasta la garganta. - Esta muy buena. ¿Vieron sus piernas cuando se pone minifalda?

"_¡Es una nena!"_ pensaba Harry, enardecido de bronca. _"Y Michael, siendo el novio ¿Qué espera para romperles la cara?"_ Agradeció que Ron no estuviera allí, porque se armaría la batalla campal.

-No hables así de mi novia adelante mío.- dijo en tono severo Michael.- Son mis amigos, no deberían ni mirarla.

"_¡Ya era hora que reaccionaras! – Idiota-"_

-No te enojes, Mike- dijo Terry- ¡¡Es una forma de felicitarte!! Te llevaste a la más linda de quinto…

-Y encima pretendes comértela solo…- Michael se enderezó en la silla bruscamente.- ¡Era una broma, era una broma amigo!- añadió Colin al ver el rostro de su amigo

"_Vaya que se volvió picarón este Creveey… ¡Ya le daré yo el Ranking, pero el de los imbéciles porque se lleva el primer puesto…!"_

-Bueno, cuenta… ¿Qué tal besa?- habló Terry y Harry sintió una mezcla de indignación y curiosidad.

-¡¡No voy a contar eso!! Respeto a Ginny.- saltó Michael, enojado.-¡¡Y me voy si siguen hablando así de mi novia!!- se levantó, yendo hacia la puerta y se fue. Los otros dos dejaron la paga en la mesa y lo siguieron.

-…y entonces mi madre le mostró a la vecina mi vestido _Dior_ y ella estaba muerta de la envidia… ¿No crees que fue genial lo que hizo? –Harry ni le contestó.- Harry, no crees… ¡HARRY¿ME OYES?- gritó Cho. Harry reaccionó.

-Eh…

-¿Te pasa algo, cariño?- dijo apretando los dientes la oriental. Detestaba que Harry la ignore.

-Estoy cansado. Será mejor que nos vayamos.- se levantó dejando unas monedas de bronce sobre la mesa. Cho lo siguió, un poco desconcertada.

Caminaron en silencio hacia Hogwarts. Harry estaba muy pensativo… la conversación de los chicos lo tenía arrancado del mundo

"_Si que Ginny tiene buenas posibilidades. Es muy popular, al parecer…"_ Pensó.

Y luego una voz le surgió.

"_No te engañes, Potter. ¡Esa no es la conclusión que deberías estar sacando de lo que oíste!"_

_¿A que te refieres?_

"_¡A que estás sorprendido porque sabes que a Ginny le gustaste…! Y no te gustó que otros chicos digan que está buena."_

_¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!!_

"_¿Y sabes porque no te gustó? Porque eres el típico egoísta: no come ni deja comer."_

_¡¡CALLATE!!_

"_¿Por qué me gritas? No te pongas nervioso, Harry. Solamente soy tu conciencia, que está procesando tus sentimientos…"_

_Tú no sabes cuales son mis sentimientos. – le afirmó Harry._

"_Tú sabes que yo se todo. O por lo menos eso que sentiste al escuchar lo que hablaban esos… ¿imbéciles? Así los calificaste. No te cayó bien que hablaran de ella."_

_Admito que a mi no… ¡deja de decir pavadas!- se sublevó al instante._

"_¡Epa¿Sentiste algún dejo de celos? Mmm yo lo interpreto eso en tu desesperación, en tu nerviosismo… ni quiero pensar cuando la veas!!"_

-Harry, llegamos a la mi sala común.- dijo Cho, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, si.- dijo él muy aturdido. – Nos vemos mañana.- se iba.

-¡Harry¡No me saludaste!- la morocha fingió un falso puchero. Harry se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.- ¿Eso es un beso de despedida?- preguntó decepcionada Cho.

-Eh…- Harry no llegó a hilar la frase, porque Cho le dio un beso brusco, introduciéndole la lengua hasta el esófago. La sensación no le produjo placer en lo absoluto, sino algo muy diferente, que no llegó (o que no quiso) dilucidar que era.- Nos vemos mañana.- dijo separándola.

-Está bien.- replicó Cho un poco dolida.- Hasta luego cariño.

Se fue.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la sala Común. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no entendía que estaba sintiendo. La conversación sobre Ginny lo había descolocado de tal manera que se sentía desorientado. Solo trataba de convencerse de una cosa. _"No son celos, no lo son… Es algo muy raro… como una…"_

_-_¿Contraseña? –_ no exactamente_ pensó Harry. La Dama Gorda lo miraba con reproche por las altas horas de la noche.Harry la miró, intentando recordar la bendita contraseña, porque eran unas palabras descabelladas… y de repente recordó.

-_Deathly Hallows._- musitó, preguntándose porqué diablos ponían contraseñas tan raras.

-Llegaste justo para el desayuno. – lo reprendió la Dama Gorda, en actitud reprobatoria.

Harry no le hizo caso. Entro y el cerrojo del cuadro hizo un clic que interrumpió el silencio. Harry seguía pensado en todo lo que le había dicho su condenada conciencia. Demasiado sincera para su gusto. Trató de tranquilizarse. _"Necesito descansar para aclarar las ideas… Por Merlín, tengo un lío en la cabeza… "_

Pero cuando miró a la chimenea vio algo que lo confundió aún más. O mejor dicho vio alguien que lo dejó pasmado en confusión: Ginny, con su pijama corta y el pelo recogido con una cola muy alta… las piernas blancas llenas de tinta… la musculosa de su pijama resaltaba el relieve medianamente pronunciado de sus pechos, y la luz del fuego resplandecía en sus ojos chocolate; parecía nerviosa de verlo allí. Harry intentó recuperarse y disimular la revolución que le causó ese panorama de película. De todas maneras, no pudo emitir sonido. Y ella fue la primera que habló.

-Harry…- solo dijo. El joven se dio cuenta de que los chicos tenían razón. Ginny estaba muy buena. Se odió por pensar eso en aquel momento. Tendría que disimular por lo que habló con voz normal y relajada.

-Que raro encontrarte aquí.- replicó y no pudo evitar mirarle las piernas, las sensuales piernas salpicadas de tinta, desde la rodilla, para abajo. Cuanto más la miraba, más coincidía con Michael y sus amigos.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Yo…- Harry la vio enrojecer.Se mordió el labio inferior con deseo. Por suerte Ginny no lo vio porque justo en ese instante había bajado la cabeza para mirar el desastre de sus piernas.- Yo… bueno, fue un a-accidente…

-Ya veo.- "¿_Algo mejor no podías decir, idiota?" se reprendió_. Sintió unos impulsos que lo sorprendieron: no supo de donde, pero le vino el deseo de tocarla. - Deja que te ayude- sacó su varita y dijo _Fregotego!_ El pijama de Ginny se mojó un poco quedándole pegado al cuerpo. Harry tragó_… "definitivamente esta muy…"_ - Lo siento…- _"Por Merlín… qué piernas…"_

-No, no te preocupes.- dijo Ginny, nerviosa.- ¿Y tu que…?

Harry sintió que Ginny iba a preguntarle… _"¿tu que miras?" _y reaccionó de golpe replicando bruscamente:

-¿Yo que?

-¿Por qué vuelves a esta hora a la Sala Común?-preguntó ella. Harry suspiró con alivio y la miró. No quería decirle donde había estado ni con quién. No entendía porqué de esta decisión repentina. Tartamudeó demasiado al responder.

-Yo,… eh… bueno… he estado…- tosió nervioso _"¿Por qué tengo que ocultarle que estuve con mi novia?" ¿Por qué no quiero decirle? _- He salido con Cho.- Se le salió de la lengua, pero fue su orgullo quien lo dijo y no él. Notó que Ginny endureció su semblante, pero tampoco supo dijo porqué. A estas alturas Harry no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Oh.- dijo la pelirroja. Su voz salió tan indiferente que Harry se estremeció.- Que bueno. ¿Y como ha estado esa salida?

Harry pensó varias opciones para contestar, pero ninguna era algo que podía decirse sin quedar como un perfecto idiota.

"_a) Cho es realmente un fastidio cuando habla de frivolidades como la ropa. b) Prácticamente no soporto los celos que tiene hacia Hermione. c) me dio un beso bastante indiscreto y no solo que no me gustó, sino que me cayó mal. d) acabo de comprobar que Terry Boot tiene razón, porque realmente… eres hermosa. e) Ron va a matarme si se enterara…"_

-Eh…-titubeó Harry confundido.- Como siempre.

-¡Veo lo entusiasmado que estas!- _"Como para estar entusiasmado con Cho, viéndote a ti en estas fachas…"_ la miró severamente, sin darse cuenta.- Disculpa, no quise…

Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"_¿Que diablos estoy pensando¡Estoy mirando a la hermana de mi mejor amigo!"_

"_Mejor hablo de Cho… así dejo de…"_

-Todos parecen no soportar a Cho- _"A quien estoy engañando…? A veces ni yo la soporto…"-_ Ron y Hermione han sido reacios con ella... – _"Definitivamente, Ginny tiene unas excelentes piernas…" _Ginny comenzó a acercarse. _"No te acerques porque me voy a volver loco… ¿Qué me esta pasando? No, Ginny, no des un paso más por favor…"_

-Harry.- dijo comprensiva. El creyó que su estómago era un flan cuando le tocó el hombro con su mano pequeña. _"¡No, no saca la mano de ahí!"_ Se quedó mirándola hipnotizado._-_ Si tú la quieres… no importa nada más.- susurró con voz dulce. Harry la miró a los ojos y vio en esas pupilas castañas la protección que necesitaba. No entendió bien la textura de esa sensación. _"¡¡Que me pasa, Merlín, ayúdame!!" se desesperó el pelinegro._

"_Disimular, cerrar tu mente… Tranquilo Potter, por suerte no sabe legeremancia…"_

-Es que…- _"Recién hoy me he dado cuenta de que eres un suculento manjar y eso realmente puso mi mundo patas para arriba…"_- No tengo claro qué es lo que me pasa. Solamente estoy cómodo con ella.- _"Pero mas cómodo estaría sin esta maldita curiosidad que ahora tengo por tus labios…"_

Ginny sonrió. _"¿Y ahora me gusta su sonrisa…?."_

-Si eso es lo que esperas de una relación, pues disfrútalo.- afirmó con indiferencia. _"Se alegra porque yo esté con Cho. (¿Eso me importa? Mejor no me contesto) Me alegro de poder verla así… (¿Me encanta verla así? Tampoco me contesto.)"_

Harry la miró a los ojos. _"Si no le hablo pronto, se irá a dormir…"_

-¿Qué haces tu a estas horas en…- _tan suculentas condiciones_-… pijama durmiendo en la sala Común?-"_y que pena, que no llegué cuando dormía, porque sino…" _

Ginny enrojeció.

"_¿Por qué se sonroja así? Acaso estaba esperando al idiota de Michael para hacer… ¡¡no, no que no sea eso…!!"_

-Me quedé dormida haciendo los deberes de Transformaciones.- contestó Ginny. Algo en su voz le dijo a Harry que mentía alevosamente. _"Descarada…"_

-¿En pijama?-_"Podrías haberte tapado un poco, no digo que el espectáculo no sea tentador, pero no quiero que todos lo disfruten… ¡Diablos¿Será que estoy sintiendo celos?"_

-Bueno, anoche estaba desvelada,- _"¿Por Michael?"_- y decidí bajar a adelantar trabajo.

"_La próxima me avisas, así me quedo ayudarte…"_

-Qué bien.-dijo él y luego se estiró soñoliento_… "Quizás, si me ve cansado me invita a quedarme a descansar juntos!..."_-Voy a dormir por lo menos una hora.- anunció. _"Dime que me quede, pídeme ayuda, vamos, vamos…"_- Lo que falta para el desayuno.

-Está bien.- dijo Ginny. _"Mala suerte, Potter."-_ Yo iré a cambiarme.- _"No lo hagas pelirroja, así estás hermosa…"_

Ginny se iba dejando sus cosas… Fue en esa fracción de segundo cuando Harry se vio obligado por una fuerza interior, una fuerza que no era capaz de especificar, lo instó a detenerla, a hacer algo para que se quedará… La tomó del brazo_…_Su interior le suplicaba a la chica:_ "Quédate, no te vayas…" _Ella lo miró a los ojos. _"¡Vamos, Harry, inventa una excusa, ya mismo!"_

-Ginny…- "_¿Cómo no te vi antes…? Eres realmente preciosa…"- _… te olvidas tus cosas_…-_ musitó él y sonrió._ "¿Me parece a mí o la puse nerviosa? No lo sé, pero por suerte encontré algo para que se quede…" _

-Oh…- dijo ella, despreocupada. _-_¡Cierto! Tengo la cabeza en cualquier parte…- _"Por donde andará esa cabecita…" _Harry por inercia le recogió todas las cosas y se las dio.

-Estás algo rara.- dijo escrutándola con la mirada. _"Idiota, idiota… ¿quieres espantarla y que no vuelva a hablar en tu presencia¡Ella sale con Michael, no lo olvides!"_-¿Estás bien?

-Si- _"y ahora me gustan sus ojos y sus labios"_ -Solo estoy un poco cansada.- _"Seguro que se cansó de aguantarme mirándola así…"_- Nos vemos, Harry.- "_Debo escapar, quizás se dio cuenta… ¡y ahora estoy embarrado hasta el cuello!"_

-Adiós.- dijo. Y salió corriendo con brusquedad a hacia la escalera de los dormitorios, dejándola pasmada. Dos minutos después, bajó de nuevo a la Sala Común. Quizás la encontraba de nuevo. Pero cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras Ginny no estaba_. "Te escabulliste, pequeña pelirroja…"_ La mesa estaba vacía. Solamente había quedado un pergamino-sonrió- debía guardarlo para luego devolvérselo. Lo tomó y se sorprendió de que estuviera en blanco. No supo porqué lo guardó.

En la primera clase del día, Transformaciones, Harry estuvo con el pergamino de Ginny de aquí para allá. No entendía para que lo guardaba. Aunque en el fondo sentía que era otra excusa para acercarse a Ginny. Le estaba pasando algo muy extraño. _"Es la fuerza… es una fuerza muy rara… pero no se que significa… no entiendo nada…" "¿Qué has hecho conmigo Ginny? Ayer eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo y hoy sueño contigo vistiendo ese dulce pijama…"_

-Harry, amigo…- dijo Ron, y Harry se asustó- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa…?

-Nada.- contestó Harry, nervioso._ "Tu hermana me confunde" _– Nada.- repitió.

-No deberías salir con Cho hasta tan tarde, Harry.- lo reprendió Hermione.- Ahora estás cansado y distraído para las clases.- _"Si, puede ser Hermione, pero no es el cansancio lo que me distrae… sino esa amiga pelirroja que tienes tú…" _– ¡Ves!- acusó Hermione.- Te quedas embobado pensando. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

-Déjalo, está enamorado.- dijo Ron sonriendo burlonamente.- Cho te tiene de la cabeza¿verdad?

-¿Eh?- preguntó Harry perdido. _"Si, claro, Cho me vuelve loco, ni te imaginas… un momento, esto lo puedo decir… no es necesario que calle…"- _Si claro, Cho me vuelve loco.- le sustrajo el tono irónico al decirlo. Sino era demasiado obvio.

Tomó el pergamino vacío de Ginny. No entendía porque la pelirroja guardaba pergaminos en blanco… pero para él tenía algo de especial. Lo acercó a sus fosas nasales y aspiro el olor que en tenía.

-¿Qué hueles?- preguntó Hermione, mientras consultaba el libro de Transformaciones, nivel 6. Ron no prestó atención porque buscaba frenéticamente el capitulo.

-Eh yo… solo…- enrojeció Harry. _"Estoy leyendo una fábula de amor llamada Ginevra Jazmines" _Harry se sorprendió de su propia metáfora.- Nada, nada, tienes razón estoy cansado.- se excusó.- Y me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿Te duele la cicatriz?- preguntó Ron, preocupado.

-No yo solo…

-Weasley y Potter, pónganse a trabajar urgentemente- interrumpió la profesora McGonagall.-Sigan el ejemplo de la señorita Granger que ya lleva escrito 20 centímetros de redacción.

-Si, profesora- dijo Ron.

-Potter, llévame estas planillas al aula de Historia de la Magia-ordenó la profesora. Harry se extrañó de la petición pero aprovecho porque era una buena ocasión para tomar aire y pensar.

-Si, no hay problema.- contestó y tomó el pergamino de Ginny, que lo llevaba a todas partes, y partió para hacer el mandado.

Los pensamientos seguían golpeándolo. Tocó la puerta del aula y el señor Binns le dijo "adelante".

Harry se estremeció cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era el curso de Ginny. Todas las risueñas chicas de quinto lo miraban, pero él solo buscaba a una en particular.

-Señor vine a …- "_estoy buscando a Ginny Weasley porque quiero secuestrarla…"- _a dejarles estas planillas… se las manda la Profesora McGonagall.- _"¿Dónde diablos está…? "_

-Oh, al fin me las ha traído!- dijo con alegría el profesor.- Me urgían verlas porque las necesitaba para…

La frase sucumbió al embotamiento del cerebro de Harry, desde esa fracción de segundo cuando la vio y le tembló todo adentro… y una voz dentro de Harry comenzó a describirla pasivamente, rompiendo el silencio… _Ginny estaba dormida sobre su mano derecha, con mechones rojizos cayendo como una cascada sobre su rostro lleno de pecas, porque Ginny estaba sensualmente durmiendo como un ángel y sonriendo, vaya a saber en qué parte de los ensueños…_

"_Es preciosa hasta cuando duerme… ¿Dónde estuve todos estos años?"_

-Potter, puede retirarse.- habló Binns_. "Yo de acá no me voy… "-_ Gracias por las planillas, dile a Minerva que en cuanto las revise le doy los resultados.- _"El único resultado que quiero saber es el que pasaría si la despierto con un beso…"_

-Eh…

-Potter… debo continuar con mi clase.- dijo el Profesor Binns, impaciente.- ¿Puede irse?

"_Poder, puedo, pero no quiero."_

-Si.- dijo Harry.- Hasta luego y disculpe…

Harry, Ron y Hermione almorzaban en el Gran Salón. Harry estaba muy callado. Ron, en cambio hablaba con Hermione sobre… en realidad, Harry ni sabía de que dialogaban, porque no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Se dedicaba a comer su tarta de melaza. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para ver dónde estaba Ginny o que hacía. En ese momento charlaba con Luna alegremente. Sintió el placer de no ver a Cho en todo el día. Tomó el pergamino de Ginny y lo miró perdidamente. Ron y Hermione se levantaron bruscamente…

-Vamos buscar los libros de Defensa, Harry.- avisó Hermione. Ron salio atrás de ella y la abrazó. Harry sonrió. El pelirrojo iba ganando terreno de a poco.

Se quedó solo en la mesa… y mirando a Ginny… ¡Que hermosa era! Tenía que admitirlo: Ginny le gustaba y le gustaba mucho, demasiado quizás. Pero ella estaba con Michael, ya no sentía nada por él. _"Me diste vuelta el mundo en un segundo…" _Pero la recreación de su vista se apagó porque Ginny cruzó la mesa del Gran Comedor, provocando silbidos y piropos hasta en los Slytherin.

Harry bufó para sus adentros y cuando quiso tomar el vaso de jugo de calabaza, lo tumbó y manchó el pergamino. _"¡el pergamino!" _se lamentó el muchacho.

Pero se sorprendió cuando de él, y al parecer el papel entro en contacto con el jugo, se dibujaron unas palabras.

_**Mírame,  
en nada me consigo concentrar  
ando despistado y todo lo hago mal  
soy un desastre y no sé  
que está pasando**_

"¡Anímame más!" – pensó angustiado Harry.

"_Basta, basta, todo esto con Ginny es una completa locura."_

_-Tú sabes que no lo es, Harry. Es muy real.- dijo la conciencia_

"_No, no y nada va hacerme pensar lo contrario."_

_-Muy bien, cabeza rajada, testarudo, haz lo que quieras.-_

"_Eres maleducada.- espetó Harry- Esa cabeza rajada es tú casa, por si no te enteraste"_

_-Oh, si por mala suerte, si._

"_Iré con Cho, necesito una sesión de… tu sabes… para pensar las cosas mejor…"_

_-Bien, si eso te hace bien Potter… ¡pues hazlo! Solamente te pido que no me recuerdes que debo cargar con la culpa de tus asquerosidades sexuales._

"_Exacto, iré con mi novia, porque ella es la única que me interesa y porque…"_

_¡Porque quieres olvidarte que te encanta esa preciosa pelirroja!_

Harry comenzó a caminar hasta las bodegas de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. No pasaron dos segundos de esperarla cuando Cho apareció, debajo del muérdago. Harry no pudo evitar pensar…_ "Que rápido llegaste…" _Cho, quedó hipnotizada al verlo y Harry que no quería soportarla diciendo pavadas sobre la ropa o sobre Hermione, la calló con un beso para prevenir un posterior fastidio. Harry, que no era lerdo en _esa_ cuestión, puso su mano debajo de su falda y ella lo sostenía desde el cuello diciéndole frases sumamente frívolas.

-Harry, muñeco…- el no la escuchaba, estaba concentrado en su tarea.- te quiero tanto…

El la calló con un beso por segunda vez.

Harry comenzó a sufrir la tortura de hacer un cuadro comparativo entre la morocha y la pelirroja.

_-¿Cómo será besar así a Ginny? Preguntó la conciencia_

"_No maldita fuerza, maldita confusión, no me tortures, no ahora…"_

_-Cierra los ojos e imagina que es Ginny…_

"_Cállate, déjame en paz, estoy intentando distraerme, por si no te diste cuenta…"_

_-Bien. Hasta luego, y disfruta tu sesión…_

"_Adiós. Si, así me olvidaré de todo lo demás."_

-Vamonos de aquí…-Harry guiñó un ojo- a un lugar más tranquilo…

-Amor- interrumpió Cho.- ¿Dónde quieres que vaya?

"_A cualquier lado donde no pueda compararte con Ginny…" _

-Sígueme.- dijo él tomándola de la mano.

Horas más tarde, Harry se calzaba los pantalones de nuevo en la Sala Multipropósito. Cho estaba en ropa interior.

-Estuviste maravilloso, Harry.-dijo melosa._ "Yo me siento sucio de haber hecho lo que hice solo para olvidarme de Ginny." _– ¡Te quiero tanto!

-Y yo a ti.- replicó Harry automáticamente y sin emoción en su voz- Debo ir al entrenamiento.

-Oh, está bien. – Aceptó Cho.- Nos veremos en la noche.

-No creo.- contestó Harry. _"Por hoy, suficiente" _– Debo hacer los deberes. – _"Y mirar como Gin los hace en la sala Común" _– Hasta luego.- le dio un beso.

-¡¡Te quiero!! – dijo ella. El ni le contestó_. "Ginny…"_ En ese momento un trueno sonó en el cielo. Harry lo interpretó como una señal del desastre en donde se estaba metiendo.

Luego de un entrenamiento que fue un fracaso total, por las condiciones extremas del clima, Harry se sentía descargado. Había gastado energías de las dos mejores maneras: sexo y Quidditch. Pero la experiencia primera lo había hecho sentir culpable y vacío al mismo tiempo. La idea era que solamente lo había hecho para no pensar en lo que Ginny le producía culpa y lo peor: no había conseguido quitarse la confusión. _"Quizás solo sea una pesadilla…tal vez mañana despierte, y solo sea una sensación que no ocurrió, que esa fuerza no…" _No supo expresar bien que era lo que le hubiera gustado con respecto a eso que él llamaba _fuerza_, que lo había llevado a tomarla del brazo, a detenerla esa mañana. Lo desconcertaba y estaba enojado con él mismo. Inconcientemente, también estaba enojado con Ginny, y la culpaba de estar desestabilizado emocionalmente, inseguro de su relación con Cho. _"Pero si ella no tiene la culpa" _pensó mientras pasaba por el agujero del retrato… tenía el pergamino en el bolsillo y lo tocó. Lo sacó y vio unas letras escritas, pero no llegó a leerlas porque una voz, _esa voz_, lo distrajo…

-Debería pedirle prestado a ese maravilloso novio que tiene- decía Ginny en ese instante.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Harry, muy interesado, chorreando barro… y con el pergamino de en la mano, detalle que ella no vio.

-¡Harry¡Santo cielo! Casi me das un infarto.-_"A mi también y eso que solo escuché tu voz."-_ ¿Como se te ocurre asustarme de esa manera? Estaba concentrada_.-"¿Acaso deseando el hombre ajeno¿Y quién será el afortunado?"_

-Ya veo que estabas concentrada, Ginny_.-"Y me enerva pensar que te gusta Michael u otro hombre…eres demasiado hermosa para…"_- No sabes lo linda que te veías sonriéndole al techo…- _"¡Oh no¡Que pedazo de imbécil! Fue un acto fallido, no quise decirlo…Tranquilo, Harry, tal vez no lo escuchó."_

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo. _"Ingenuo¿Cómo pretendías que no te escuche…?"_- ¿Qué dijiste?

"_Y ahora estas en evidencia, Harry Potter… mejor desvía la conversación, pregúntale en cual de todos los desgraciados que la miran estaba pensando…ah, y evita decir la palabra linda… porque prácticamente lo tomará como un coqueteo."_

-Que no estabas concentrada.- dijo- Estabas pensando en alguien.- Ginny enrojeció.

"_Primer síntoma: se pone colorada. Diste en la tecla, Potter. Un punto a favor."_

-Nada que ver.- replicó Ginny nerviosa.

"_Ahora dime qué es el insulso de tu novio."_

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Harry.- Vamos, cuéntamelo, no le diré a Ron_.- "Lo mataré con mis propias manos…y sufriré los celos mil veces peor que él."_

-Harry,- ¿_porque suena tan lindo cuando dices mi nombre?_-no estaba pensando en nadie.

"_Vaya, no se porqué, presiento que no es el insulso… Guíate por tu intuición, Potter" _

-No era Michael ¿verdad?- La pluma en la mano de Ginny se agitó a causa de que temblaba considerablemente. _"¡Bien, esta nerviosa, acerté, otro punto para mi!"_

-¿Qué te importa?- retrucó Ginny, recuperándose. _"¡¡Claro que me importa!!".-_ Si estuviera pensando en alguien que no es Michael ¿qué?

"_Diablos, esto es un punto para ella… me pusiste entre la espada y la pared… (Y encima ahora estoy rojo como un tomate…) Si estuvieras pensando en otro, y quisiera reventarlo también… ¿Qué?"_

-Eh… nada nada, Ginny. –Harry tosió con incomodidad- Fue solo curiosidad.- _"Eso es una vulgar mentira y tu lo sabes… " Pensó con culpa el joven._

-Harry, si estoy pensando en alguien.-admitió ella sonriendo. _"Dime quien, dime quien…"-_ Pero no te diré quién es.- _"Sigue soñando con que te cuente sus sentimientos, iluso…"_

-Lo sé.- dijo Harry también sonriendo y posó sus ojos en los papeles. _"Debo aprovechar la ocasión para averiguarlo…"_- ¿Quieres que te ayude a arreglar esa composición?- _"Las ganas que tengo de sentarme a trabajar contigo… "_

-No, gracias.- replicó ella y miró el barro que caía por la cicatriz de la frente.

"_Eso de no dejar que te ayude se llama egoísmo, Ginevra... ¿y porque me mira así?"_

"_Imbécil¡es porque estas lleno de barro, apestando su fragancia a jazmines…!"_

-Debo darte asco así.- dijo un poco avergonzado.- Iré a bañarme.- puso una mano en su hombro. _"Hazte el tonto para tocarla, Harry Potter…" se reprendió_.- Cuídate.- se fue por las escaleras de caracol de los varones… Pero se quedó espiándola mientras pensaba unos segundos… _"¿Por qué te ves tan preciosa?"_

Harry decidió irse alejarse con todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Sin embargo cuando subió el quinto escalón, le pareció escuchar a Ginny diciendo… _"Y Jamás lo Sabrás…"_ Pero luego pensó que estaba volviéndose loco con la voz de esa pelirroja. Siguió caminando y entró al baño. Lo primero que hizo es abrir el pergamino que tenía en la mano. Por suerte, Ginny no lo había descubierto con ese extraño pergamino. Cuando lo desplegó, los ojos verdes se le abrieron con sorpresa… había una nueva frase unida a la anterior.

_**Mírame, en nada me consigo concentrar;  
ando despistado, todo lo hago mal.  
Soy un desastre y no sé que está pasando.  
Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo;  
me llegas a desesperar.  
Es tan grande lo que siento por tí,  
que tenerte no bastará.  
¿Qué es esto que me invita a vivir,  
que me dá la ilusión?  
¿Qué será esa fuerza que a todos  
nos une de dos en dos?  
¿Será la fuerza del corazón?...**_

"_¿Como diablos funciona este pergamino...?__ No entiendo... pero es exactamente lo que estoy sientiendo por ella... porque se refleja y va agregando estrofas... ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! " _

Harry estaba demasiado confundido. Cuando se terminó de bañar, decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo. Necesitaba pensar, decidirse... Ginny lo había desencajada por completo en las últimas doce horas y se veía en una encrucijada de la que no podía salir. Y encima esa especie de Poema, Poesía o lo que fuere que aparecía en el pergamino... era extraño, porque lo que sentía coincidia alevosamente con esas palabras. Mejor explicado no podía estar. . "**Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo; me llegas a desesperar."**

" _¿Como puedo desear a Ginny de la noche a la mañana?"_

Harry caminaba, perdido en esa sensación nueva, esa que no entendía, que lo desconcertaba completamente. Y volvio mirar el pergamino. Su corazón latía fuertemente cuando lo volvió a ver...

_**Hace que te abrace y  
los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar.  
Tiemblo sólo con la idea de rozar  
tus labios llenos de besos nuevos.  
No puedo dormir, robas mi tranquilidad;  
alguien ha bordado tu cuerpo  
con hilos**__** de mi ansiedad.  
De cinturón tus piernas cruzadas,  
en mi espalda un reloj  
donde tus dedos son las agujas  
y dan cuerda a este motor  
que es la fuerza del corazón.**_

_**Y es la fuerza que te eleva,  
que te empuja y que te llena,  
que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios.  
Es un sentimiento, casi una obseción  
si la fuerza es del corazón.  
Es algo que te lía,  
una descarga de energía  
que te va quitando la razón.  
Te hace tropezar, te crea confusión,  
segur**__**o que es la fuerza del corazón.**_

Harry estaba realmente shockeado. Lo que decía ese pergamino era justo lo que sentía… entonces¿servia para explicar los sentimientos?.. _"Menuda explicación" "Creo que voy a…" _Harry no siguió pensando, porque un llanto que realmente le pareció estremecedor provenía del baño de las mujeres del sexto piso. Ese baño lo usaban las prefectas. Harry apoyo el oído en la puerta… _"¿Quién llora tan…?" _No sabía describir lo que le pasaba escuchando ese llanto tan desgarrador. _"Se que no debo entrar, porque si Filch me atrapara…" _Pero si Harry no hubiera entrado, no hubiese sido Harry. No soportaba la curiosidad que lo embargaba…

Entró en nombre de su impulso, abriendo la puerta sigilosamente. El baño estaba lleno de vapor, pero podía ver una figura femenina, envuelta en una toalla…

Cuando descubrió quien era el corazón le latió tan fuertemente, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Ginny. Si, de nuevo Ginny. Ella era la que estaba llorando, con una mano tapándose la boca y la otra sobre el mármol de los lavabos, apoyando su cuerpo. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados enfocaban a la deriva sobre la página en blanco de esa pared… Harry no pudo dejar de notar lo sensual que se veía, con sus hombros descubiertos, sus piernas, aquellas que tanto había admirado esa mañana, descubiertas, blancas, brillosas, con gotas que la adornaban coronando su increíble perfección; su pelo suelto, tirado hacia atrás, goteando agua, marcando líneas pelirrojas en sus hombros, en su cuello húmedo, la toalla, ajustada resaltaba sus curvas, su cintura, el relieve de sus pechos… pero Harry sintió esa fuerza, que no era solo deseo sexual – el mismo que cualquier hombre puede sentir al ver a una chica así – era un deseo irrefrenable, insostenible, incontenible… eran espasmos incontrolables que suponían a Ginny suya para siempre, que la respiraba en ensueños inexplicables, la incorporaba como propia joya de sus tesoros más preciados, la asimilaba tan impregnada a sí mismo que sentía sus lágrimas afirmándose adentro suyo y le dolían también a él, aun sin saber el motivo de ellas…

Y pasó la fracción de segundo hasta que pudo reaccionar para hablar. Ginny no lo había visto aún.

-Ginny- dijo con voz estremecida.- ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró, asustada. Los ojos verdes, encontraron los castaños y se fundieron en la mirada más pura que Harry y Ginny habían tenido jamás.

-No estoy llorando.-Aseguró ella con voz firme. Harry sintió la frialdad de su voz como un cuchillo candente en la espalda. Bajó la mirada y se sintió dolido… y al mismo tiempo esa fuerza, esa fuerza que describía el pergamino lo invadía… levantó la mano y volvió a leerlo… Una frase más había completado las estrofas de aquella extraña redacción…

_**No puedo pensar, tendría que cuidarme más,  
como, a poco, pierdo la vida  
y luego me la das.  
¿Qué es lo que va cegando al amante  
que va por ahí de señor?  
y no es más que un chiquillo  
travieso, provocador.  
¿Será la fuerza del corazón?**_

_**Y es la fuerza que te eleva,  
que te empuja y que te llena,  
que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios.  
Es un sentimiento, casi una obseción  
si la fuerza es del corazón.  
Es algo que te lía,  
una descarga de energía  
que te va quitando la razón.  
Te hace tropezar, te crea confusión,  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón**_

Cuando Harry levantó la mirada, Ginny ya se había ido.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Solo una cosa: HABRA TERCERA PARTE... pero dividida en algunos caps, quizás... igual falta para que escriba esto... continuaré Querido Diario, es lo principal...**

**usé la canción de Alejandro Sanz "La fuerza del corazón", temazo total. **

**en fin, los dejo y espero reviews...**

**Gracias x leerme!!**

**Un Saludo.**

**Joanne.**


End file.
